Seeing is Believing
by ever wondering
Summary: Rory Gilmore is a fifteen-year-old girl bought up by her grandparents in high society Hartford, but things get start shaking up when her mother enters her life. AU.
1. Debutante Girl

Title- seeing is believing

Author- ever wondering

Chapter- Prologue

Rating- PG-13 

Disclaimer- I own nothing, would I be here if I did?

Summary- Rory Gilmore is a fifteen-year-old girl bought up by her grandparents in high society Hartford, but things get start shaking up when her mother enters her life. 

Coupling- Rory/Matthew, Lorelai/Luke.

To Summer, Katherine, Lola, Lauren, Helen and Joan for giving me inspiration. And to my cousin Emma for helping me write it.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Rory Gilmore, it's 5:00 in the afternoon, your debutant is tonight and you are not in you dress, why?' 

'I'm getting dressed now, Grandmother.' 

I pick up the phone sighing 

'Matthew, I'm going to have to call you back soon, I've got to get ready for 

tonight, I love you'

'Love you too, pick you up at seven?'

'Yes please'

I hung up the phone and stared in the mirror. I, Rory Gilmore was about to become a debutant for the first time. I pick up the dress and placed it over my shoulders, thinking about everything my life, my family, My boyfriend Matthew, my friends Tristan and Paris, people as driven as me that I've known since I was a little girl. I thought about my mum, about why she gave me up, but mostly I thought about why she didn't want me in her life.

I know she was young when she had me only 16, but still what kind of heartless person gave up their daughter? Grandmother doesn't talk about her anymore; it's really a very soft spot with her. That's why I tend to do what she tells me, so she doesn't lay the quilt trip on me. I remember the first time she did I was only seven, I didn't want to go to the famous Gilmore-DuGray 4th of July Brunch. 'You have a reputation to uphold, you don't want to end up like your mother' Blah blah blah. I just wanted to read my book, a trait I picked up from my grandfather.

I picked up a brush and ran it through my long brown hair. When my Grandmothers shrill voice came up the stairs. 'Rory Gilmore are you ready?' 'Yes' I yelled back. I did my hair really quickly and walked down stairs in my white Prada shoes. When I reached the bottom of the staircase, I heard the doorbell ring and shouted to the maid that I would get it, and it would only be Matthew. When I reached the door, I opened it and Matthew was staring back at me in a Tux, which makes him look hotter than Colin Farrell. 

The ceremony was quick and I'm trying to barely remember it, and I'm succeeding. Tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday; I'm having a party that Paris, Louise, Madeline and I planed. It's a costume party, I'm going as a maid, it's part of a joke Paris and I are playing on Tristan DuGray, Paris' boyfriend. Matthew is coming as prince charming a part perfect for him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Thanks for Reading! Next Chapter is the party! Review!!!


	2. Unexpected Arrival

 Seeing is Believing.

Disclaimer- I known nothing, not Gilmore Girls, not the legally blonde comeback. Thanks for rubbing it in.

A/N- I wasn't going to write another chapter but I thought I might as well, so here it is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it was really nice of you. Okay, I'm going to take the time write now to say, that don't complain Rory is out of character, she wasn't brought up in little stars hollow making witting comeback with her mother. She was brought up by her grandparents in high society Hartford, taught to be the best and if you're not the best you're meant to clime the social ladder until you are. She isn't going to hate big parties and gossip folks because she wasn't brought up to hate those things; she was brought up to love them. Get me? Good. The reason she doesn't like some of the things about high society is because 'You can take the parents away from the girl, but you can't take them out of her.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

I walk down stairs in my maid costume, and over look at the party, which is going full steam ahead. I see Paris across the other side of the room and make my way over. 

'Is everything set?' I asked her, referring to the prank we're going to play against Tristan.

'All set.' Was her reply, 'All we need is for you to open the door at 7:15, then I come in and through my little hissy fit, and then Madeline and Louise do there work.'

'Good, is Matthew here yet?'

'Yeah he's over there talking to Brad and Madeline, I can't believe there not a couple'

'Who Brad and Madeline?'

'Yeah,' She answered peeved at my slowness 'I still can't believe what they did at the freshman formal, hasn't leaked out around school.'

'What did they do?'

'Now, now Rory we're the smartest people in our school, we don't want to seem like gossips.'

'Paris, we were raised in high society Hartford, we were born to be gossips.'

'True,'

About 20 minutes later it was 6:45 and I was socializing with all my guest, there must have been at least 75 people there, and their just kids from Chilton. When I came across Summer and her little gang of freaks sipping on non-alcoholic chardonnay. I tried to make a quick escape but she saw my before I could leave the room, her icy voice was heard through out the room.

'I love the costume Rory, you know we have a job opening if you would like apply'

I turn around as Matthew, Paris, Louise, Madeline and Brad enter the room. I look Summer up and down, she was dressed as a super modal, how typical. When looking at her I pick out the best comeback I have ever heard.

'I love your costume too, except when I dress up as a fridget bitch I try not to look so constipated.'

Summer stands back for a second contemplating her comeback.

'What little miss Gilmore can't think of her own comeback, she has to steal one of a movie? How pathetic.'

'You saw that movie? Wow I'm surprised your parents let you out of the dog-house to do that.'

Summer stood back, obviously to stunned for words. Before turning to her 'friends' and stating

'This Party sucks were leaving'

A timid friend of hers says quietly

'Summer, this is the biggest party of the year, were not leaving.' The rest of her 'friends' nod their heads in agreement.

'WHAT?'

The girl spoke up again, but this time with more confidence.

'I said…'

'I heard what you said, don't think you can hang out with me ever again!'

At that Summer turns back to me, and I give her my best 'what a loser' look complete with a scoff. She turned around and ran out of the house. As all the other party guest laughed at the scene that had just happened, Rosario, our current maid, informed me that dinner was ready.

'Dinner is served, let us all go into the dining room.' I say to my party guest over the laughter.

I look at the grandfather clock in the passage, its 7:00, fifteen minutes until operation Tristan commences, long enough for me to make my speech.

As I arrive I take a seat at the head of the table, and look out at my friends that are in front of me. Grandmother and Father on one side looking up at me proudly, Matthew and Paris on the other and I feel lucky to have such great friends. I started my speech, when every one in the room had the attention set on me.

'16 years ago, a Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was born. Although I may not have a mother and a father present at this party, I have the greatest thing instead, the best grandparents in the world, people that taught me the gift of the written word and the greatness of the world around me. The greatest friends in the world Paris, Louise, Madeline and Tristan when he gets here.' That caused a ripple of laughter through the room 'I also have the best boyfriend in the world who helps me live every day. I wouldn't change my life for anything because then such smart, competent people may not surround me like they do at this very moment. Thank-you all for coming, it is a honor to have such spectacular people here. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening and have a delightful dinner.'

At that everyone raised there glassed and said

'Happy Birthday Rory.'

As I was seated the doorbell rung and I took that as my cue, for Operation Tristan to begin. I excuse myself and go open the door. A 30 so age woman was standing there. I decided to play my part as a maid just for the fun of it.

'How may I help you?'

'Hi, I'm looking for Emily.'

'Who may I say is here?'

'Her Daughter, Lorelai.'

At that comment I stumble back and Paris enters the room, obviously in character for the prank, however when she saw the look on my face and the woman in front of me, she connected the dots, I was standing here looking at my mother. At that thought, I fainted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Thanks for Reading. Please Review.  


	3. Amending the past

bAuthor/b - ever wondering

bChapter/b - Amending the past.

bDisclaimer/b- I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything affiliated with it.

b A/N /b - Thanks to everyone that reviewed. It means so much to me. Thanks to Lola, Lauren, Helen, Katherine, Summer and everyone the supports the Obsessive fanatics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think my mind was still out of it when I awoke. I couldn't grasp the reality of what was happening. 

By the time I had awoken, every one except for Paris and my mother had left. Paris was keeping a ice pack on my head to try and wake me up and I could see my mum in the corner of the room. She was talking to grandmother in a hushed tone, but if I listened hard enough I could make out what they were saying.

'What are you doing here?' My grandmother asked. 

'I came to see my daughter.' 

'After 16 years with no word at all. You show up at our doorstep with out any warning. This is so like you, you haven't changed at all.'

'Hey, I married now, I have a good life. But just because it is so unlike me, I would like to spend time with my daughter, now because I can?'

I don't get what she meant by that. Even in my fuzzy state everything else made sense except that small remark. It was about this time that Paris realized I was no longer un-conscience.

'Rory!' She exclaimed. 'Your awake!' 

'Where is everybody?' I ask in a dizzy state.

'Matthew got all the guest to leave after you blacked out.'

'Is he still here?'

'Yeah, he's in the other room talking to your grandfather.'

At this time my grandmother and my mother was walking over, having realized I was awake. 

'Rory are you okay?' Grandmother asked with concern in her voice.

'I'm fine.' 

'I'm sorry I made you faint, I mean I know I am good looking but no-one has ever fainted on me, before not even Luke.'

I laughed at the comment, before confusion rushed over me.

'Who's Luke?'

'Oh Luke's my husband.'

About half an hour later Paris and Matthew had left and Grandfather had gone into his study to take an urgent business call. Grandmother had gone to get me a drink of water. So I was left alone with my mother in the living room of the only house I had known. 

At this time I got my first real look at her, she had long brown hair, amazing blue eyes and a smile that I knew was familiar, I had it.

'I'm sorry I ruined your party.' She said apologetically 

'It's okay. Umm, I don't really now why you're here.'

'The court order said…'

'What court order?'

'No-one told you?'

'Told me what?' I ask with confusion

'Oh my god, I thought they would've told you.'

'Told me what?!' I asked getting aggravated.

'When I was pregnant with you, your grandparents, you father's parents put in for a court order that they would get you when you where born. However the court decided that it would be better if your other grandparents raised you. When you were 5 months I ran away with you, to were I live now. Stars Hollow. When my parents found out where we were they had to not let me see you until you were 16 because the court told them too. I've missed you.' It took awhile before the shock moved over and the questions poured out.

'Why didn't any body tell me? Who does know? Who is my father?'

'Wait, you don't know who your father is?

'Grandmother never told me, she figured it would be better for me.'

'He's name was Christopher, Last I heard he was in California.'

'Oh.' This was all I could get out before my grandmother entered the room. She noticed my shock expression and turned to my mother.

'What did you say to her?'

'I told her the truth, and to be quite honest I very surprised you didn't tell her it 10 years ago.'

'Lorelai, we were protecting her.'

'By what, making her think her mother didn't want her?'

'No, by letting her have a stable family life not one with a mother that ruined all her chances when she ran away.'

'I was suffocating, I couldn't let Rory grow up to be like that.'

'Like what?'

'Like you!' They were both shouting by then I couldn't take anymore, suddenly I snapped.

'It's both your faults, you,' I said as I turned to Lorelai 'shouldn't have taken me away I you didn't want to lose me and you,' I said as I turned from Lorelai to my Grandmother 'you, should've told be the truth, told me what happened, if you did maybe I wouldn't be like John Edwards.' At that I turned and ran up stairs to my room.

 ~*~

I sat in my room with silent tears running down my face when I heard a tap on my window. 

I walked over and saw Matthew sitting in the tree.

'Hey' He had said while giving me a kiss.

'Hey.' I had said in a sullen tone.

'You okay?' He asked

'I'm fine, just a bit shocked.'

'Yeah, well Paris, Tristan and I were wondering if you were interested in going to the movies, are you?'

'Sure, I can't stay here right now, I need to get out.'

'Cool, I've got the car out the front. Join me.'

He retreated down the tree and then went out to his car. I got changed and then ran out the house leaving a note in the foyer, because I can still her people bickering in the living room. I rush outside and hope into Matthews car, I noticed Paris and Tristan in the back seat.

'Hi guys.'

'Hey.' They reply

'What movie are we seeing?' I ask no-one in particular.

'I want to go see Phone booth.' Tristan said.

'Why?' Paris asked him

'Katie Holmes.' That had got him a whack on the shoulder, at which he laughed and pulled Paris in for a kiss

'Don't worry Paris, apparently Colin Farrell is in every second of the movie.'

'Oh good.' She said with a cheeky smile on her face. That time last year, Paris would never had admitted to have a celebrity crush, but she had changed a lot since she got together with Tristan, she became a lot more easy going.   

After the movie we were driving home and Paris and Tristan were discussing the movie. I was just content with watching Matthew drive. About 5 minutes from my house, I think he realized that I was watching him.

'What?' He asked                    

'I love you.'

'I know.' He picked up my hand and kissed it, while taking his off eyes of the road for a split second. However a split second was all it took, a car came from out of the other lane and Matthew swerved but we weren't fast enough. The last thing I heard was Paris scream, before everything went black for the second time that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

A/N- Thanks For reading, I'm sorry I took so long to update. Please Review.


End file.
